Ghost Town (area)
This article is about the themed area of Knott's Berry Farm. For the scare zone, see Ghost Town Streets. Ghost Town is one of four main areas of Knott's Berry Farm and the oldest part of the park. Over the years, it has been the focal point of Knott's Scary Farm and has hosted a number of mazes, scare zones, and entertainment. Mazes in Ghost Town 1970s *The Monster Maze (1973) *The Haunted Shack (1974) *Trail of the Tortured (1975-1976) *Ten Chilling Chambers (1977) *The Trail of Terror (1978; 1981) *Black Bart's Trail of Terror (1979) 1980s *The Tomb of Terror (1980) *Dr. Alucard's Chamber of Horrors (1980) *The Terrifying Trail of Jack the Ripper (1982) *The Realm of Darkness (1983) *Caverns of Doom (1984) *The Terrifying House of Doom (1985) *Trail of the Doomed (1985) *Mystical Maze of Madness (1986) *Conviks Haven (1986) *The Fourth Dimension (1987) *The Enemy Within (1987) *Bait's Motel (1988-1991) *Camp Hatchet Head (1988-1989) *Which Maze (1989) 1990s *Encounters of Darkness (1990-1991) *Mother Noose's Scary Tales (1992-1994) *Toxichem (1992-1994) *Carnival of Death (1994-1996) *Ghost Town Dead and Breakfast (1995-1997) *Curse of the Werewolf (1995-1997) *Toon TERRORtory (1996-1997) *XXV (25) Years of Fears (1997) *Bigfoot's Revenge (1997-1999) *Horrorwood Hotel (1998-2002) *Deadman's Wharf (1998-2000) *Alien Attack! (1998-2003) 2000s *Voodoo Witch Project (2000) *Blood Bayou (2001-2004) *Curse of the Spider (2002-2005) *Hatchet High (2003-2006) *The Asylum (2003-2011) *Feary Tales (2005-2007) *13 Axe Murder Manor (2005-2008) *The Doll Factory (2007-2011) *Club Blood (2008-2010) *Terror of London (2009-2012) *The Stepfather Scare Scene (2009) 2010s *Delirium (2011-2013) *Endgame: Warriors of the Apocalypse (2012-2013) *Dominion of the Dead (2012-2014) *Pinocchio Unstrung (2012-2015) *Trick or Treat (2012-2018) *Forevermore (2013-2015) *Voodoo (2014-2017) *The Tooth Fairy (2014-2017) *Special Ops: Infected (2016-2019) *Paranormal Inc. (2015-present) *The Red Barn (2016-2018) *The Depths (2018-present) *Dark Entities (2018-present) *Origins: The Curse of Calico (2019-present) *Wax Works (2019-present) Re-themed Rides in Ghost Town *Calico Mine Ride *Timber Mountain Log Ride *Ghost Town & Calico Railroad *Butterfield Stagecoach *Bigfoot Rapids Scare Zones in Ghost Town *Ghost Town Streets *Backwoods (at the time Wild Water Wilderness) *Gypsy Camp Entertainment in Ghost Town 1970s *Phantom of the Opera (1973-1979) *Tales of Rock Horror Featuring Hello People (1973-1974) *Dunking of Sea Monster (1973-1974) *Dracula's Hands (1974-1982) *Monster Showcase (1974) *Vampire Dance School, Inc. (1974) *Gruesome Twosome (1974) *Dr. Frankenstein's Operating Room (1974) *Monster Massacre (1974-1980) *Readings of "The Raven" (1974) *Headless Woman (1974) *Spider Woman (1974-1975) *Roto Rooter Band (1975) *Forest of the Unfortunate (1975) *Cloak of Evil (1975) *Creatures Feature (1976) *The Mad Magician of the Midway (1976) *The Hanging (1976-2019) *Ghoul of My Dreams (1977) *Creature Features (1977) *Dr. Dante (1978) *The Flying Scud (or – "The Four-Legged Fortune") (1978) *The Transylvania Sideshow of Horrors (1978) *Dr. Malodor's Materia-Medica Show (1978-1979) *Glenn Falkenstein, Amazing Mentalist (1979-1980) *The Rhythm Rascals (1979) *Frances Willard, Illusionist (1979) *The Wedding? (1979) *Monsters' Revenge (1979) *Grey Otter, The Hatchet Man (1979-1984) *Flamo, The Human Volcano (1979-1982) 1980s *Tony Angelo (1980-2001) *Sam Skinner, The Human Blockhead (1980) *Princess Viperella, Snake Enchantress (1980) *Dr. Cleaver (1980-2008) *The Chain Gang (1980-1989) *Dr. Demento (1981) *Weird Al Yankovic (1981) *The Curious Cabinet of Dr. Cryptus (1981) *Congress of Human Oddities (1981-1986) *Dr. Lovecraft's Magical Mystery Tour (1982) *Mimes, Jugglers, Magicians (1984) *Bio Mambo (1989) 1990s *Marshall Sylver (1990) *Hypnotist Janice Marie (1990) *Dr. Deranged and His Mad Music Monsters (1990-1991) *Pirate Radio 100.3 presents… (1990-1992) *Day of the Dead Procession (1993-1999) *Ed Alonzo (1995-2004) *The Deadly Dating Game (1996-1998) 2000s *Festival of Freaks Show (2000-2009) *Aztec Spirit Celebration (2000) *Beyond the Bizarre – Starring the Enigma and Katzen (2002) *Putz's Prank Party (2002-2011) *Michael Mezmer, The Haunted Hypnotist (2003) *James Kellog, Jr. – The Haunted Hypnotist (2005) *Hacks! (2005-2010) *The Rocketz (2007) *Professor Freak's Funhouse for Kids* *(Not for Kids) (2009) 2010s *Inferno (2010) *Wonders of Technology (2011) *Cursed (2011-2013) *The Witching Hour (2012) *Unearthed (2012) *Possessed (2013) *Carny Trash! (2013) *Conjurers: Magic and Mirth (2018-2019)